


Danny's Gift To Melissa:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Consensual, Couches, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had something planned for Melissa's Birthday, But work came up, He did a simple thing instead for their romantic evening, What did he have planned?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Danny's Gift To Melissa:

*Summary: Danny had something planned for Melissa's Birthday, But work came up, He did a simple thing instead for their romantic evening, What did he have planned?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was grateful that his partner, brother, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, was gonna handle the paperwork for their latest case, & he was hurrying to get out of HQ, so he can start on Melissa's birthday surprise, & make sure that everything was all set for it, by the time she shows up. He felt bad that he ruined Valentine's Day, & just made her feel bad about it.

 

Meanwhile, Melissa Armstrong, formerly Amber Vitale, has no idea that his boyfriend is planning something romantic for her, & she was actually looking forward to having some quality time with him, & no interruptions happening. She got ready, & said to herself, "Danny, Look out, You have no idea what's about to hit you". She finished up getting ready, checked herself out, & headed for Danny's place, so they can have their romantic evening.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was busy making sure that everything was good, & ready, so they can relax, He had everything on the table, & it was all set & ready to go. **"God, _Let_ her say "yes" to me tonight, That's all that I want"** , he thought to himself, as he finished with the arrangements. The Blond was all ready for his lover to show up, so he can carry out his plans for her, & they can have fun too. Danny was sure about Melissa being the one, & he was not gonna let her get away from him, while he has a chance to keep her in his life.

 

The Beautiful Woman couldn't believe that her man was really making an effort for her, & making sure that her needs are met, before his is, & that she remains happy with him in their relationship, as she came in, & checked everything out. "Danny, Thank you, This is amazing", she said, as she was remaining speechless about everything. "Come on, Let's eat, Babe, I am starving", & he led her to the table, & they ate the wonderful meal, & talked for a bit, so it was all good.

 

When Danny served dessert, He decided that it was now or ever, He pulled out the ring box, opened it, & presented it to the love of his life. "I am so sorry for the hell that I put you through, I love you so much, I never doubted that you were the one for me, But, I was scared, Thank you for putting up with me, Love, You made me & the kids the happiest ever, Would you do me the honor of continuing to do it, Marry me ?", The Couple were both emotional, as this was happening.

 

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Danny, Absolutely, Yes !", She exclaimed with happiness, as she threw his arms around his neck, & he held her close to them, & they were said soft words to each other, as they were celebrating their moment together. They decided to snuggle, & enjoy the moment, as they were making out, & stealing kisses on the couch.

 

The End.


End file.
